Red Hood
by ScytheGirlKana
Summary: Ruboris Mors Somnium lived in an old harbor town, abused by the local baron. Her brother set out to sea, and never came back. She works as a fisherwoman with her two friends. She sets out to sea, and is engulfed in a tidal wave, which transports her and her friends into the one piece world! Oh, and did I mention that she's a witch? Join Red on her journey through this new world! OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Red Hood: The beginning of a new life.**

I blinked as an annoying beeping sound went off, and I thrust a hand outside of the crimson sheets and scarlet blanket, knocking the alarm clock off of my bedside table, and I heard the tell-tale sound of the alarm clock breaking. I groaned, and sat up, my red hair a mess. And not that crappy dyed color, the real deal, like carmine, scarlet, crimson, sangria, cardinal, and regular old red, mixed into my hair, and all of it is natural.

Anyway, I stand up and stretch, popping my back. I quickly take a shower, washing up for the day. I get out, and dress in my usual attire of a scarlet tank top, maroon shorts, and a burgundy cloak, which I quickly push my arms through the sleeves, and pull up the hood. This cloak is my treasure; my brother gave it to me right before he left to sail the sea.

I smile wistfully, and sling the crimson bag that sits by the door over my shoulder and scribbling a hasty note to my little brother. My cat, Aurantiaco, sits next to the door, and follows me as I walk to the harbor, as per usual. I don't live on my own, younger brother/nephew lives with me, and I work so we can live like we do. I soon arrive at the dock, and I spot my friends sitting in my boat, the _Crimson Dream. _Vine, with a head of green hair, and Skull, with a head of black hair. Vine has a type of plant magic, as her mother is a witch, and her father a mage. Skull's a necromancer, and can summon the undead. He often does this so that we can train. I grin wide, my Venetian red eyes disappearing as I close my eyes.

The two see me, and wave big, then once I get close enough, the pull me in the boat. They've got everything in their own bags, (which are bags of holding, enchanted by Vine's mother as a gift for each of our birthdays) and were most likely waiting for me up until now. I grin wide, and they pull me into the boat, and we fell in a heap on top of each other. We couldn't stop laughing, but we eventually calmed down, and waited for my cousins. Each one appeared after the other, one with golden hair and eyes, another with blue hair and eyes, the last with green hair and eyes. Once we were all there, we set sail. The only boy of the three being Azure, with his blue hair and eyes.

You see, in this town, you're either a fisherman, or a store owner. My friends, cousins and I often go fishing as work though. It used to be that most of the people had to work in factories, and hard labor, under the old Baron of our town. I still have the scars from the factory work, and other hard labor. My smile falters slightly, as I think of the old ways of the town. I shake my head to clear it, and smile wide, my friends smiling back, seemingly knowing what I was thinking. Once the town becomes a small spec on the horizon, we lower the anchor, and cast the net, hoping to get some fish.

Once that was done, we sat down, and started talking. Vine looks at me, holding out a package. "This got mixed up in the mail, it was sent to me instead of you. I got it this morning." She explains, as I open up the package, revealing a replica of a devil fruit. We all love One Piece, it's our favorite manga. We've been reading it (along with many others) since we were kids. It was hard to come by, because of the poverty in the town, but we managed to mostly keep up with the series.

Anyway, I jokingly take a large bite of the fruit, and nearly gag. But, because it is against all that I stand for, I finished the bite, and the rest of the fruit. Everyone that's lived in the town since the 'Dark days' as we call them, hates wasting food, my friends and I included. I never waste any food, no matter what.

"What's wrong with you?" Skull asks, chuckling at the sight of my face.

"Blegh, it tasted awful, well, then again it was a copy of a devil fruit." I said, feeling strange. Vine and Skull's eyes widened, and they gasped. "What?" I asked, looking at my side. I gasped, and fell over. There was another me! "OHMYGODITWASAREALDEVILFRUIT!" I shout, clutching my head in my hands. I desperately claw for my bag, and take out a particularly old and large tome, and frantically search the pages.

"What are you doing?" my friends shriek, looking between me and the copy of myself.

I find a new paragraph in the book, and sigh in relief. "This tome is enchanted, and has a lot of information in it. It has an entire section called "Copy Fruit" in it, and I didn't realize what it was for until now. I'd bet every last gold coin I have on me that this is relevant to this topic. It only had the cover page until now." I explained, skimming through the book, and then finally finding what I was looking for.

"Then what are you doing?" they asked, still in shock.

"I found out how to summon, and disperse copies of myself. It says it right here." I explained, and then turned to the clone. "Copy-Copy Clone disperse!" I said, looking at the clone as it disappeared. I smiled, and turned to my friends. I was about to say something, but blanched. My eyes went wide, as I stared at my little sibling, who had hidden on the boat. "Alex!" I shouted angrily, and he looked at the ground, his seven year old eyes full of guilt.

"I'm sorry big sis, I wanted to go fishing with you…." He said, and I nodded with a sigh.

"Alright, just don't-" I cut off, looking at the sea with frightened eyes. I mumbled Aurantiaco's name, opening the pack, and she climbed in. I pushed Alex inside quickly, forcing the boy into the magic bag. "Stay here Alex, I'll be back for you." I mumbled.

My friends turned, and saw the towering wave, coming closer and closer. They grabbed their things, and shoved them in their bags quickly, then put them on like back packs, as I did the same. We huddled together, hugging each other for dear life, tears leaking out of the corners of our eyes. We mumbled goodbyes, and 'I love you' to each other, before the wave crashed down on us, and I felt Vine slip from my grip. I latched on harder to Skull, not wanting to lose my friends. I felt my lungs burning, and I couldn't take it anymore. I gasped in water, and my world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys, sorry I deleted the old chapters, but I found that I had some new plot ideas I wanted to try out. The story that Red tells is the Story of Evil series from Vocaloid, but modified a little. I don't own anything but my OC's!**_

_**Chapter One – Red Hood; Story Time**_

I smiled as I ran through the tavern that my two friends and I own, dropping off plates and cleaning tables. It had been four years since Skull, Vine, Alex and I had ended up in this world, but nearly eighteen since we had landed in another world before this with my cousins. We had died and come here afterwards, at the same age that we had left our original world, but bore the mental and physical scars of the last. I had yet to find my cousins, but I did not doubt that they were here, especially since I constantly wrote to my cousin Azure, who I wrote to on a regular basis, using a magic spell to send the letters. I shook my head to clear it, and focused on the task at hand.

I was the only one of us that was able to serve tables tonight, as Skull was in the back cooking, and Vine was upstairs resting as she was sick. Alex was helping Vine upstairs by taking care of her. I heard someone call to me, and I turned, smiling to a woman pirate, who must have just come in.

"Ah, one moment Miss! I'll be right over!" I shouted to her, dropping off the rest of the food-covered plates in my hands. As I walked over to her table, I was nearly hit in the face by a boy with a straw hat. "Ah! Sorry sir!" I said, ducking and jumping over the table in a backflip, and landing in front of the other side of his table. "I'll be right back to serve you, I apologize for the wait!" I said cheerfully, and turned back to the woman.

"Are you quite done?" The woman asked, and I kept the smile on my face, trying very hard not to punch her. I had had a long day; don't you judge me!

"Yes, miss. Now, was there anything that I could get you?" I asked cheerfully, smiling at the woman and her companions.

"Yeah, you can get me a new plate of food." She said, and I nodded, looking down, and stopped. This food hadn't been touched. My eyebrow twitched, and I stopped my grab for the plate.

"I'm sorry miss, but this food hasn't been touched." I said, and the woman turned back to me with a scowl.

"I know that, I accidentally used a fork that touched the floor on it, and I want a new plate." She said, obviously irritated. I took a deep breath and kept smiling.

"Just eat around that part, and I'll give the rest of the food to the wolves later, alright?" I said, still smiling, even though I wanted to throw this chick around the room.

She glared at me, and in a flash, she had thrown the food onto the floor. "Not salvageable now, is it?" She asked smugly, crossing her arms over her chest.

That was when I snapped. In a flash I had picked the chick up from her seat, a grin plastered on my face as I held her in the air above me, and threw her into a wall. I walked over to her, and picked her up again by the collar.

"Now listen girly," I said with a sickly-sweet voice. "In this establishment, we don't waste food, got it?" I asked, tilting my head slightly and still smiling. I heard the click of a gun by my head, and my grin spread.

"Drop the captain!" A deep voice said, and I smiled even wider, throwing the girl into the wall, and spinning around, kicking the gun out of the man's hand with ease. I upper-cutted him, and hit his friend in the chest, knocking all the breath out of his lungs. I knocked each and every last one of the ones who fought me out, and was well aware of the growing insanity that stemmed from my back, over my heart.

Once I had incapacitated all of them, I threw them outside, and slammed the door back shut. I smiled and assured everyone that everything was alright. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Skull. He sighed, and looked at my wounds with a grimace. He gently touched the gash on my forehead, and winced.

"Well, it'll need stitches." He said, and looked over the rest of my wounds. I smiled, and waved my hand, walking away from him.

"Nah, it'll be fine. I'll get some bandages on it and get some sleep." I said, walking to behind the counter that we used for to go orders and pulled out a roll of bandages, and some ointment.

Skull sighed, realizing that there was no way to talk me out of not going to the doctor, he took the bandages from my hand, and pushed me up the stairs that led to where we housed guests, and our own rooms. I run the general store we own, and work there every day.

"Come on, we'll get you all bandaged up." He sighed, and I smiled. "I'll make you some Baozi buns once I've wrapped your head and your arms." He said with another sigh, his black shoulder length hair was in a high ponytail, his bangs falling in his face.

"Yay!" I cheered, as he wrapped my head with the bandages after placing some of the healing ointment on it.

"Hey shithead!" He called, and Alex came in with a glare.

"What do you want asshole?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. He caught sight of me and his eyes widened.

"Red got into a fight, bandage her up for me so I can get to the customers." He said, handing my little brother the roll of bandages and walked outside. He stopped at the door though, and looked back at me. "Hey, it's story night, remember? I'll let everyone know, and get the stage ready." He said lightly, walking out of the door. I smiled, and let Alex bandage me up.

Once that was done, I patted his head, and walked out with a smile. I took the stairs that led down to the stage, and sat in the middle, my legs crossed. I had pulled my cloak on, and it smelled like roses, something that sickened me greatly. I smiled though, as everyone who wanted to hear the story gathered around, plates in hand.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway place, there was a Queendom. This Queendom was the Queendom of Yellow. This land was ruled by a beautiful princess. Though the princess only allowed her sister, a knight in red armor, to see her face. The knight was the princess's personal servant, and constantly stayed by her side. The only time she wasn't, was when she was in the town, helping the citizens or running errands.

"The knight was a girl with red hair and eyes, and though by day she was a knight and servant, by night she was an assassin. The only one who knew this was the princess. No one had ever seen the girl's face. The Queendom was a horrible place, known for its injustices to the people. The princess one day fell in love with a prince, a man of the dark country, and was heartbroken to find that the prince had fallen in love with the queen of the neighboring kingdom. Her pink hair and green eyes that both shone like pearls had enchanted him.

"The princess, her heart broken and mind out of sorts, called to her tactician, a man with hair that shone like the sea, and eyes that were like the sky. She summoned her sister as well; her hair like fire and eyes like blood, the princess spoke softly, as if to keep her heart intact, that it would break if she spoke too loudly.

_**"Make sure that the country of green is badly stirred." **_

"Her broken, yet beautiful, enchanting voice had said, before the knight rushed to the country. The knight found that the queen was really her childhood friend, but because of her loyalty, she carried out her princess's wishes." My voice cracked at the end, and I stood up, hastily pulling my hood over my head as I turned to face the stairs. I stopped in front of them, and took a deep breath.

"The moral of the story is that no matter how much of a bond two people hold, childhood friends, or even sisters. Someone will always betray you." I said softly, but loudly enough for everyone to hear. I walked up the steps, snapping my fingers to make the stone slabs that barricaded the steps close. I pulled my hood down and dried my tears, allowing myself a moment to calm down.

I walked slowly up the steps, my bare feet not making a single sound on the stone steps. I walked to my room, but was stopped in the hallway by Skull. "You didn't have to tell that one you know." He mumbled in my hair as he hugged me from behind.

"I know." I said, nearly sobbing, and I felt a tear land on my head. I smiled, and turned around, hugging him tightly. I smiled into his chest, before pulling away. I slowly walked to my room, and shut the door that was ajar. I walked to his room with a smile, where he was waiting for me. I pulled off my cloak and set it on a chair gently. I slipped under the black covers of his bed, and waited for him to climb in. He did so quickly, and pulled me towards him. He was still in his jeans and T-shirt, and I was still in my tank top and shorts.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, and I asked him why he was sorry, burying my head in his chest so that he couldn't see my sad face. "Because I couldn't protect you. I should have….. I should have stopped and- and-" He said, and I felt a tear run down his face and onto my forehead. I knew that he wasn't talking about earlier today. At least, not entirely. He still blamed himself for the scar that wrapped around my neck, thin but precise.

"No, don't blame yourself. It was my choice." I said quietly, and he hugged me tighter. I heard him sob, and it broke my heart. He gently kissed my forehead, and I nearly sobbed. He held onto me tighter, and all through the night he whimpered in his sleep and cried.

I couldn't help but blame myself.


	3. authors note

Dear readers.

No, I have not given up on this fic! I just haven't been able to write much on it due to minor authors block. I have been working on it though, and I'm pleased to say that I'm almost done with the next chapter! Also: I'm working on another one piece fic called Storms, and it's sister story, Lilies.

Lilies is about the main character of Storms, sister, who is part of the Whitebeard pirates! I will work on all three of these at the same time, red hood, storms, and lilies. Also: read Skysword's favorites list if you need a good fic. Skysword is my best friend, and she has spelling and grammar issues, but she has AWESOME IDEAS!

She has two stories up, each with two chapters. (at least I think so... I'm not sure, it's been awhile since i read it.)

Oh! and on my favorite authors list is my interwebz buddy, ! Read her fics too! She knows english, but it's not her first language. Don't hate on her stuff! She's in the middle of a soul eater fic, and has finished a Ouran HighSchool Host Club one!

Ja ne~

Sincerely

~ScytheGirl


End file.
